


The Case of the Green Tights

by Adlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Halloween, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlocked/pseuds/Adlocked
Summary: captnandycalavera was my secret Santa partner and thdt requested something funny and/or Romantic <3. I hope this is acceptable!





	

"Hurry up, Mister Holmes, we're going to be late!" Irene called, adjusting her grasp on Bella Rose so she was more secure. "The Doctor and Mary are already on their way over and we need to leave as soon as they arrive."

"I'm not going!" Sherlock's voice shouted from the bedroom before the sound of the door slamming filled the flat.

She gave an irritated sigh, glancing around for her eldest son and beckoning him over. "Here, Hamish, take her while I go deal with your father." Was all she said before she was off to take care of her fourth child.

********************

Sherlock Holmes stood before his not-wife with a rather petulant look on his face and doing his best to look intimidating while in green tights. "I'm not going out there dressed like this. And there's nothing you can say to make me." He declared as he flopped down on the couch; eyes shutting close.

If he felt her settle down next to him, he said nothing as his pulse picked up an extra three beats a minute.

"Not even if I told you Nero was able to convince his Uncle Mycroft into wearing a Captain Hook costume?" Irene's voice echoed in his ear as her hand trailed over the bright green tunic her detective was wearing.

That got his attention and he sat up; blue eyes bright at the thought of having something to use against his big brother.

"Ah, did I stumble on the magic words?" Irene murmured from behind, still lying on the bed.

He turned and looked at her, taking in the light blue nightgown she wore and the matching bow in her hair. For the past couple of weeks, she had done nothing but sew and measure and hem for the whole family like mad since Hamish had asked if they could have a family costume and Nero suggested Peter Pan.

For reasons unfathomable to the consulting detective, this was important to her. It mattered. And he knew what he had to do. For Irene. For their children.

"Go get the children ready." He sighed, standing up and pulling at the green tights she had made for him. "But if I see anyone taking photos..."

The threat hung thickly in the air between them as she scoffed and moved behinds him. 

"Oh, Mister Holmes, if you think that I won't be getting a photo of us tonight, you're positively mad." She purred as her hands smoothed out the matching green tunic.

He knew somehow she'd manage one so he reluctantly nodded before turning and pulling her close. "Remind me why I have to be Peter Pan?"

"I like the way your arse looks in those tights." She answered before giving him a short kiss and dragging him out into the living room where they were greeted by the presence of the Watson's.

The chill that went over the room as Irene's eyes narrowed caused a shudder to run down everyone's backs as she made her way to her eldest son.

"Do you remember our conversation earlier, Hamish Timothy Holmes? The one where I told you if Aunt Mary and Uncle John came, you were to call for me and your father?" Irene asked, the very cold of winter in her voice. It wasn't often she was short with her children but when it came to events like tonight; angering her was a very dumb idea.

The boy let out a quiet apology as his mother took his sister from him and pressed a swift kiss to his forehead; her way of letting him know she wasn't really upset with him.

"John, Mary, lovely to see you." Irene smiled and the awkward tension dissolved almost immediately as she made her way over to the couple and their two daughters. A glance over them and she looked over her shoulder to smirk at her consulting detective. "And you were worried you'd look ridiculous."

John stood there in a blue-and-white checkerboard suit and sparkling red loafers. He had a basket on his arm with a tiny stuffed dog inside and look of utter humiliation on his face.

Next to him stood Mary, dressed up as a scarecrow with little Agatha in her arms dressed a miniature tin-man. Elizabeth stood in front of them as a lion; looking more cheerful than cowardly.

Sherlock exchanged a look with his friend and they both ducked their heads; silently agreeing not to mock the other.

"So who's idea was it to do Peter Pan?" Mary asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them once more.

"Mine, Auntie Mary." Nero spoke up from where he had been hiding behind his mother's legs. He wore a pink onesie that Irene had sewn for him and his teddy bear was being gripped tightly in his left hand. "I even chose who everyone got to be." He said shyly before ducking back behind Irene's nightgown.

"Are we read-"

"Sherlock, dear, you have a visitor!" Mrs. Hudson called from downstairs, interrupting John who was quickly turning the shade of his shoes. He agreed to be Dorothy for Elizabeth's sake but he hadn't planned on anyone he might know actually seeing him.

He swore under his breath as he started to move to hide in the bathroom until the guest left but Sherlock's laugh caused him to stop.

Mycroft Holmes stood in the doorway looking as though he wanted to murder someone. Namely his brother who was still laughing at the sight of his big brother wearing a curly black wig, tight red pants, a ruffled white shirt and red overcoat.

He looked as if he had stepped out of the Disney movie right down to his curled upper lip as he glared at Sherlock.

Only when Irene not so accidentally stepped on his foot as she went over to greet Mycroft, did he stop.

"You look wonderful." She said as she passed him Bella Rose who instantly started to clap with happiness. "Sherlock, Nero, Hamish, get over here." Irene beckoned as she turned to look at her boys.

"Mary, would you be a dear and take a photo of us?" She asked as she moved Sherlock between herself and Mycroft. "My phone's on the mantle."

As the other woman complied, Irene arranged her family and did a few last minute adjustments before declaring them suitable.

Wendy, Peter Pan and Captain Hook were standing in the back row; Tinkerbell smiling happily at the camera in Peter Pan's arms. John and Michael were in the front and all smiled for the camera.

"Okay, say Neverland!" Mary called, holding up the phone.

"Wait!" Nero called, suddenly going pale as he turned to look up at his mother. "We can't forget Redbeard!" He hissed, tugging on her skirt.

"Yeah, we're not the Darling family without Nana!" Hamish agreed before whistling. A few seconds later, their Irish Setter came running into the room and right to Nero; licking his face.

"If we don't hurry, we're going to miss trick-or-treating..." Irene warned, slipping her hand into Sherlock's.

Both the dog and the boy seemed to get the memo and calmed down immediately, posing for Mary as though they rehearsed it a million times.

It took a few moments but eventually the photo was taken and the families started making their way downstairs and out of the flat.

But before Sherlock could join them, Irene pulled him back into the flat and into a kiss. When she finally let go, he stared at her; unable to grasp what had prompted this when moments ago she had been ready to chase everyone out of the house so they could leave on time.

She seemed to read his mind and held his hand again. Another red flag. Sherlock was not an affectionate person. The need for human contact eluded him most of the time and Irene, while more affectionate than he, was quite the same. Touches between them were far and few between and always meant more than a simple touch of the hand.

The only time it had been different was...

His eyes searched hers wildly before she nodded, confirming his unspoken theory.

"How far along?" He murmured, hand slowly moving to rest on her slightly protruding stomach.

"Almost two months. I didn't want to say anything until I reached the eight week mark but..."

He felt a smile form and this time, he was the one leaning down to kiss her. As usual when he kissed his Woman, he lost track of time. The world around them ceased to exist as he dedicated to memory the feel of her lips against his. It was only at the sound of a man coughing that he remembered where they were and that they had people waiting on them.

He took a few moments to get his head together and turned to see John staring at his shoes; clearly embarrassed at what he had witnessed.

There was no need for words and without a sound, the three made their way downstairs to their family and out into London to spend Halloween the proper way; with getting candy and little toys from complete strangers.


End file.
